


Hide and Seek

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan's tail - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, elfhame, for once being innocent, jurdan-freeform, oak and cardan bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Oak teaches Cardan about hide and seek.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162
Collections: favorite on TFOTA





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine brought this to me earlier and roughly 1500 words later, here we are.
> 
> This one is for you Tess. Enjoy the fluff.

"What is this game?" The High King questioned, stretching out on the velvet chaise, legs overlapping one another, dropping an arm over the back. Cardan eyed his nephew with curiosity as Oak climbed up on the chaise with him. 

"Hide and seek uncle. I play it with my friends on the playground at school," Oak's coffee colored eyes danced with excitement. He didn't think the King of Elfhame would be interested. Still there was no harm in trying, "Do you want to play?"

"Is a playground required? I don't know these mortal games. "

Oak laughed so hard his cheeks turned red. Cardan thought briefly, the smallish fae would fall off. He wondered what exactly was amusing about this. His brows rose slightly awaiting an answer as Oak's laugh simmered to light chuckles.

"No it doesn't. It's not a mortal game. I played with Jude all the time. I never beat her though. Didn't you have any friends?"

"I… not really no," he looked to Oak. Cardan couldn't tell this kid his past. He wouldn't burden the day of welcoming Taryn's baby into the world with sadness. Besides Jude would be furious with him and not in a good way. 

Oak seemed to pick up on the way he said it. Indicating that Cardan may not have had friends. At least ones who would play games like this.

"That's okay! I can show you how to play," he paused rushing out the rest, "If you want that is. I had a great teacher!"

At that Cardan smiled softly. Of course he did. Oak had Jude after all. She was great at many things. Cardan sat up leaning towards his nephew, "Teach me this game. Perhaps we can best our lovely Queen one day." 

Over the next several moments, Oak sat next to his uncle. Forgetting titles of royalty as he excitedly explained the game. Cardan focused on him intently listening to his directions. Covering his eyes, counting to ten, and finding the other by looking behind, under and in places. He thought about this playground and the places Oak would hide. The King of Elfhame tried to imagine a younger version of Jude running through Madoc’s estate hiding and seeking a small Oak from places. Somehow he got the feeling Oriana wasn’t all too pleased, that put a wide smile on his face. 

“Ready to practice?” Oak asked with a smiled equally as bright and wide.

Quickly Jude moved down the long hall. Though Taryn redecorated the entirety of Locke's estate. An eerie feeling still lingered in her skin. She only wanted to check on her King and her brother. Or she supposes her nephew now before returning to assist with Taryn. In all honesty, Jude felt like she would be better in the bedroom with Cardan and Oak than assisting in labor. Taryn asked and said she needed her twin. Jude had obliged. They were still falling into a rhythm, the two of them, Jude believed her asking was a good sign. Approaching the door she heard Oak shouting. Hearing Cardan laugh she pressed her ear to the door.

"This isn't fair! You're too good at this!"

"You have met my wife. I've picked up on some of her traits. Blending in seems to be one of them."

She bit back a snort. Of all the things Cardan could pick up, blending in was definitely not one. Cardan continued.

"If you want to be better than my darling Jude. Then you must get better at finding me."

"I'm the teacher! Don't ever call Jude darling again. It's gross."

Jude clasped her hands over her mouth. Body shaking in laughter. 

"It is not gross."

"Then what is it?"

"Romantic."

"That's gross uncle."

"I am the High King. Do you want to try that again?"

She knew that tone. Oak was starting to tether a rope of annoyance with him. Reaching for the handle Jude readied to turn the knob when she heard opening the heavy wooden door. She wasn't sure anyone would believe the image before her eyes. The High King of Elfhame laying flat underneath a four post bed. His voluminous inky strands falling to the tip of his brows. Looking up at Oak glaring as if he was daring him to truly repeat his word. 

"Do I want to know why you're under the bed and looking to choke out a child? Your nephew to be exact."

Cardan pulled himself out from the bed dusting off his clothes, "My dearest Jude. It is a simple game of hide and seek."

"Jude, I was teaching Cardan so we can play together. The three of us.."

Jude looked her husband up and down. Raven feathers clinging to his shoulders, his crown resting around his ears. His tail. She wondered where in the fae he was choosing his hiding place. There's no way Cardan should be so difficult to find. Smirking, Jude wandered over to Oak whispering in his ear. Oak grinned at her nodding. She held Cardan’s gaze mischief mingling in her eyes.

"I can do one round before I go back to Taryn. My lovely lazy King," she drawled, "Why don't you show me just how good you are. And I'm on Oak's team," she spoke sternly, her hands resting at her hips.

Cardan followed her movement, how her position shifted placing a foot infront of the other at an angle. Oak frowned, his brows furrowing. There was something odd at play between The King and Queen. Both of them watching the other with great intrigue. Looking as if they would devour one another. The thought made him sick. He didn't need to see them kissing.

"Fine. If I win. I choose the... _dessert_ tonight. If you win you do," by the smirk on his king uncle and the way he said dessert, Oak had the feeling he wasn't talking of sweets. But more kissing. He doesn't understand why he would need to choose it. It made no sense to him.

Jude was silent for a beat before agreeing, taking Oak outside in the hall waiting in the room across the way. Giving Cardan to ten to hide. Though he couldn't see them. Jude and her foster brother turned nephew kept tradition. Blanketing their eyes with their palms. Reaching to ten Jude turned to look down at him smiling. Ruffling his tousled hair in-between his horns. 

"Let's find this King of mine."

Oak grinned running out of the room. Jude heard him two steps ahead of her shouting, "Ready or not here I come!"

Jude took the right slyfooting about. Looking behind curtains, under the chaise, behind doors. Oak was on the left pulling off the bed sheets and looking under the bed. Regardless of that being Cardan’s last hiding spot. He moved into the closet searching in between the clothes hung up finding no high king. Jude watched her brother for a moment. Knowing damn well she taught him better ways to search. The kids in the mortal realm were probably terrible at this and he simply followed suit. She'd have to change that 

They cleared the bedroom, no Cardan to be found. The high queen pointed Oak to the bathroom. She trudged into the antechamber, that appeared to look like a small study. Eyes shifting left to right at a quickened pace the way the Ghost taught her to. Listening intently to any signs of breathing or movement. She heard nothing. Then she saw it, the onyx fluffed tip of his tail. Desperately Jude wanted to stride over and pull the curtain back, but decided against backing away. 

Oak stood in the living room searching again. Quietly Jude approached him, settling her hand on his shoulder. Kneeling, Jude whispered, "Tug gently," pointing directly at her husband's tail. 

She followed close behind watching as Oak crept down to the floor, his hand wrapping around Cardan’s tail. Tugging with a gentle touch just as Jude pulled the curtain back. Her husband was found sitting on the ledge of a windowsill. Tail now resting over his lap. Lips pressed together in a thin line as he scowled at her. Oak was laughing and cheering in the background at his amusing victory.

"Not funny Jude. My tail is _sensitive._ "

"I know," sauntering over to him, a lustful smile tugged at her lips. Trailing a finger from the feathered tip to where his tail met the rich fabric of his doublet. Oak made gagging noises as she kissed his cheek before a firm kiss on his mouth. Teeth grazing his bottom lip, "keep playing with Oak and you'll get your dessert."

Cardan's darkened gaze met eyes, "Are you still picking it?"

"Of course I am. You'll like it. As soon as we can have dessert that is," giving him a chaste kiss, "labor can take awhile. In the meantime I need to go back and help Taryn," Jude looked over Oak now laying flat on the bed with a book in hand, "Thank you for occupying Oak. He's having fun with you."

"Well...I've been told I'm funny and charming my dearest Jude," she rolled her eyes, "Go we will be fine."

Jude nodded walking away. Cardan stood in the doorway taking in the rare sweet moment between his wife and Oak. How softer she was with him than anyone else. Oak wrapped his arms around her, Jude returned the embrace. For once he didn't see the cunning beauty of Jude Duarte, but something more serene and maternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave some love if you enjoyed it and come say hi on tumblr at Mysweetvilllain. I accept prompt requests!


End file.
